Torture
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: She teasingly ran her finger up and down the side of her arm, as if she was shy. The mental image probably wouldn't have been so torturous if she wasn't naked....and on the other side of a locked door that I couldn't get through.
1. Torture

I swear I don't have a dirty mind usually, but this time… I just wondered… What would it be like if Edward could read Bella's mind after she became a vampire when she let him?

I thought of the possibilities. So, here's one of the more humorous ones…in Edward's POV.

**_Disclaimer:_** All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only own the stupid ideas, and rediculous situations I place them in.

* * *

**Torture:**

**_One-Shot_**

"Bella!" I begged, jiggling the door knob furiously.

This was her favorite game. She liked to tease me. Ever since she found out she could let me read her mind if she wanted me to.

I swear, she was pure evil. I tried to block her thoughts… but… but…

More images of her staring at her naked body in front of a mirror behind the locked door to my room swelled into my mind, making me jiggle the door knob more furiously.

"Bella! Please let me in… please!" I cried, now pounding on the door as well.

She made a playful spin in the mirror, smiling at her reflection.

"Now don't you feel bad for teasing me earlier?" she asked me, placing her hands on her hips and striking a super model pose. No super model could ever compare.

I started to drool before snapping out of it, and going back to jiggling the door knob pointlessly.

"Bella!" I yelled, angry.

"You want me, don't you?" she asked, crossing her arms beneath her breasts to make her cleavage stand out more.

I jiggled the door knob even more furiously, forgetting that if I were to break it, Esme would be _very_ angry.

"Well you can't have me." she giggled.

"Bella, stop it!" I begged, "Please open the door! Please!"

I was getting close to just breaking to door down and taking her then, but last time I did that, Esme nearly ripped me apart and lit my pieces on fire.

She ran her finger up and down the side of her arm, giving a shy smile to her reflection.

"Bell-la!" I whined, "Let me in! Please! I'll never tease you again! I promise!"

Suddenly I heard the lock click, and I burst through the door, slamming it behind me, making sure the force would cause the lock to slide in place, and jumped at her.

I pinned her beneath me on our newly acquired bed…couches were so overrated.

I began kissing her furiously, every inch of her bare skin I could reach.

She giggled.

"So you won't be teasing me ever again?" she said, trying to push me away for a second, and failing.

"Never…ever…again…as…long…as…I…exist…" I said, in between kisses, forgetting like every other time that I would forget. And that the next time I did forget, she would torture me again.

Then, as I pressed my lips to hers in a fiercely passionate kiss, I couldn't help but think that somehow, the torture was bearable, if I got to do this to her afterwards every time.

"Good." She smirked, as she began unbuttoning my shirt.

* * *

I think it is racy, but in the end… it doesn't denote an M rating. 

It's some Sexy Fluff for you guys, lol.

I finished (and posted) the next chapter of the Gown, but I don't think it's all that great. Regardless, I think this ought to make up for it… sort of.


	2. Renouncement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
